


Opposites Attract

by DevynWinchester1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevynWinchester1983/pseuds/DevynWinchester1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel and Meg join Sam and Dean on a hunt, will they finally admit there love for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Castiel stood there wondering. He knew the angels were up to something but he didn't know what. Even if they were, what was he supposed to do about it? He was one person. He knew he could do a lot, but the angels have been really fussy lately, and he didn't know how to handle it. Everyone was confused since the day Sam and Dean stopped the apocalypse and stopped the Leviathans, which Castiel himself brought upon them. Speaking of which he figured he would stop by.   
"Cas?" Dean asked when Castiel appeared out of nowhere.   
"Hello Dean, Sam."  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
" I thought I could see how you were doing."   
"Really! We've been... I've been trying to call you cas! But you don't answer anymore! And now you just want to say hi! What the hell?" Dean was furious! But it was Castiel, how could he stay mad. "Well as long as your here, maybe you could help us!" Dean showed Castiel Sam's laptop as Sam finished his sentence.  
"There's a case in this town and we think might involve something of your interest!" Dean showed Cas a picture.  
"We think it might be Libra!" Sam continued.  
"You know the archangel your supposable "father" sent down to Hell along with Lucifer!   
Castiel looked confused! "But how?" He asked.   
Dean looked at him, dumbfounded! "She crawled out of the pit obviously!"  
Sam looked at him, nose flared. Sam and Dean stared at each other for a while. Castiel always wondered what went through their minds when they did that.   
Then there was a knock on the door. The three of them turned. Dean slowly walked to the door and opened it slightly peeking at the person on the other side. Dean turned around staring at Sam and Castiel and opened the door. As the door opened, the demon Meg came in.   
"How are my favorite boys doing?" She said in that accent that Castiel absolutely adored! He didn't know what it was about her, but he felt a close connection to this demon. But he always told himself that she was his opposite! They were never destined to be together! Castiel didn't realize that there was a long pause and everyone was looking at him.   
"Well?" Meg asked "you gonna stand their or answer my question?"   
Castiel was confused. She didn't ask him anything! Or at least that he heard of.  
"I'm gonna take that as a yes" Meg replied. With that she turned to Dean. "How was Purgatory?"  
"Fun! Had a great time, you should go there sometime!"  
"Sure thing! I'll get right on that! Sam, any memories of Lucy lately?"  
Sam looked at her with anger, but answered her politely. "No, not since Cas took them away from me." Castiel looked up as his name was being called. He was still daydreaming about Meg.   
"Yes?" He asked.   
"Cas are you ok?" Dean asked.  
"Yes I'm fine. How are you Meg?" Castiel replied with sincere interest.   
"Look at that, the angel has the manners! I'm doing fine Castiel!" Meg never really liked calling Castiel Cas, because that was Dean's thing. She admitted she had feelings for Castiel, and she wanted to call him by his real name.   
After a short pause, she turned around to look at Sam and Dean. "I couldn't help but overhear that an old friend is in town"  
"You're friends with Libra?"   
"Were.... Besides, Demons can't have friends?"   
"Last time I checked, no!"  
"We used to hang out a little, take turns with our meat suits! Practically played a game with it! "  
"Great! Glad to know! So you gonna help kill her?" Dean asked, hoping she would just leave!  
"Of course! She's the one that screwed me over with Crowley! What you think Crowley just knew what I was doing? No he had his little spies watch me! And Libra was one of them!" Castiel shuttered as she screamed at the Winchesters! He didn't like her angry!   
"Any clues on where she's at Cas?" Sam asked.   
"I've got one!" Meg answer as she quickly glanced at Castiel and gave him a long smirk. Castiel felt a feeling in his body he never experienced before, he looked down at his arm and his hair was standing at end. He realized it was what Sam and Dean would call "goosebumps"!

As they got into the Impala Sam and Dean looked at each other.   
"What's with the cupid couple in there?" Dean asked.  
"You saw that too?"  
"Good to see that Cas is having a little action!"  
"But with a demon though? Isn't that against his... I don't know... Nature?"   
Dean gave Sam a long look. Sam shook his head because he knew where Dean was going. Yes he had a fling or two with a demon, but Castiel was different. Sam was destined to be... I don't know what you would call it... But he had Demon Blood running through his system at the time!   
"Anyways lets get the love triangle, and head to where Meg says Libra is." Dean said as he started the Impala's engine and drove it up to the motel, where Meg and Castiel waited. 

They arrived at the abandoned apartment building before sundown. Castiel looked at Meg as she looked back. They stared into each others eyes until Dean broke the silence.   
"This the place?"  
"Yeah." She said.   
"Looks like a dump to me."  
"What looks like a dump to you isn't a dump too her. Libra and I used to go here all the time. We used to use people in here to get things we needed!"  
"You mean torture?" Sam asked.  
"Of course I mean torture! What did you think I meant... Don't answer that!"   
They headed up to the doors and slowly opened them. If they were trying to be quiet, they did a bad job at it, because the door opened with a very loud creak!   
They entered the quiet room. The four of them found it very odd that it was so quiet. Being hunters for their whole life, Sam and Dean knew something was up. But like all the times before, they played it off. It was the easiest way to find what they needed.   
A voice came from the room.   
"May I help you?" The voice asked. They looked around searching for a face to the mysterious voice.   
"We are looking for an old friend of mine." Meg replied. A figure appeared out of the shadows.   
"She isn't a demon!" Castiel said, shocking the girl.  
"I'm sorry, a what?"  
"Don't mind him. We just picked him up from the ward." Dean said.   
"What for?" The woman asked.   
'Satanic Worshipping' Dean thought, but he figured he'd say otherwise. "You know the monsters under your bed?"  
"Uh yeah,"  
"He said they were really there! Crazy right!"  
"Yeah, sure." She said with a weird look on her face.   
"Of course you believe him too right!" Sam said replying to her facial expression. Dean shot a painful glare towards Sam. Sam could see the girl tense up. "Don't worry we are hunters too" Dean realized what Sam was getting at. The girl relaxed.   
"My names Terri. And you are?"  
"Sam. That's Dean, that's Castiel, and She's Meg."   
"Wait, Winchester?" She asked.  
"Yes... No we didn't start the apocalypse so don't get into that!"  
"I wasn't going to. I'm like a big fan! You killed Lucifer! Why would a hunter say that?"  
"Well we did open the gates off hell!"   
"Dean really?" Sam said, nose flared as usual.   
"Anyways, I have to head off, got a demon to catch!"  
"Uh well we are kinda here now, so you don't have to worry about it." Sam said trying to be as polite as possible.   
"Sorry but I got this one handled!" Terri said walking out the door.   
"Excuse me?!" Meg said screaming at Terri. "Who exactly do you think you are? Do you even know who you're dealing with? A very powerful demon who myself wasn't able to kill! And I'm a freaking demon!" She didn't mean for the whole demon part coming up.   
"Your a..."   
"You bet I am... And you see him over there? He's an angel! I've been looking out for him for a while now, and your kinda like a chew toy for him!" Castiel liked her talking about him, but he would never hurt a human.  
Terri began an exorcism. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus..." As Meg began to choke, Castiel had to choose between the one he loved, or this... This hunter. He chose very quickly. He walked over to Terri, put his hand on her head, and slowly she fell to the ground.   
"What the hell cas?" Dean said.   
"Thanks." Meg said with a smile that melted Castiel's heart. He stood there realizing, that in those moments of choosing who to save, he admitted it! He admitted that he loved her. And truth be told he loved it! He loved to loved her! He wished she felt the same.

"Great idea Meg! Cause Libra was so there!" Dean said feuding as he drove the Impala.   
"Hey I said it was a hunch!" She felt great! Castiel killed someone for her! She's a demon! She never would have guessed that an angel would actually do that for her! Every time she saw Castiel her feelings for him got stronger. Then she thought to herself 'I think I actually... Love him'. She couldn't believe she actually thought this! But it was true.   
"Well you got any more hunches?" Dean asked.   
"Nope... Castiel?" Castiel was daydreaming as usual.   
"Yes! I agree!"   
"Agree to what?" Dean had no idea what was going on in the backseat between the two, but he didn't want to look in the rear view mirror. He looked at Sam, who just shook his head. Sam didn't want to know either! 

They got to the motel, Sam laptop in hand, Dean unloading his gun. Castiel and Meg didn't say anything as they entered the room. Sam immediately sat down and opened his laptop. "Any ideas?"  
They all looked at each other, without an answer!   
"Great! Guess I'll go on a blind lead!" Sam said typing on the keys. Surprisingly he found a link. "You know how lately there has been a few lighting storms in the area?"  
"Yeah." Dean said. "One of the reasons it brought us here."  
"Well lightning has been around this whole city but this one giant circle. My guess, Libra is in the center!"   
"Great job Sammy! We should use your advice instead of the demons next time!" Meg rolled her eyes and looked toward Castiel. 'Am I being too obvious' she thought to herself.   
"I have to go!" Castiel said as he disappeared.   
"Cas wait!" But Dean was too late. Meg felt alone. She didn't want to spend time with the Winchesters. Castiel was one of the reasons Meg was helping them on the case in the first place. But she decided to say. She wanted revenge on Libra. 

They were on there way to the center the center of the town, before Dean finally broke the silence.   
"So, uh, you and Cas... Anything going on there?"  
Meg huffed. "No!" She said quickly, too quickly. "What do you care?"   
Dean pulled the car over. He sat there quietly for a few seconds. "Look, I care about Cas. A lot! He freaking saved me from Hell! Now I'm gonna be like a best friend to him and help him out with his girl problems. Now honestly I'd love to see Cas with a little action. And it's obvious you have a thing for him. Now Cas may be too blind too see that, but you're making it a little obvious. Meg you've screwed us over many of times whether its my brother or my Dad, so don't screw this up!"   
Meg was confused. Was Dean giving her permission with Cas? Did she even need permission? 

Castiel felt bad for leaving Meg and the Winchesters. He hated being alone. He wished he could get other people to help him with the war in Heaven. He also knew that no one could help. Meg couldn't go to Heaven, for she was Hell's servant. The Winchesters couldn't help because they were only human. Castiel was utterly alone in this fight. He just wished Gabriel and Balthazar, his brothers, were still here to help. But no, he was alone, but yet surrounded by so many people. His brothers and sisters, whom he planned to kill. But it wasnt Heavens fault or his so called "Father's" it was Castiel's. He decided to be a renegade angel. He chose to team up with the Winchesters. He wanted to love a demon. 

It was an awkward silence in the Impala as they rode. Meg sat in the back confused and uneasy, Sam rode shotgun shocked that his brother could say such a thing. Dean was happy he finally got that off his chest. But the eerie quiet was getting to him, so he turned on the radio. Highway to Hell by AC/DC was on. Dean blared it has he drummed on the steering wheel rocking along to the beat.   
"I don't really appreciate this song Dean." Dean quickly turned down the radio. It was Castiel.   
"Would you like me to put "Stairway to Heaven on?" Dean asked mocking Castiel.   
"But you do not climb a stairway to get to hea....."   
"It's just a song Cas!" Castiel looked at Meg who, he didn't realize before, was staring at him.   
"What are you doing here Cas? Didn't you have to leave because of a thing at home?" Sam asked.  
"I took care of it." Castiel lied. He hated to lie to them. Yeah he did it before, but it still hurt him. Really he just didn't want to be alone. 

They finally arrived at their destination. Just as they had anticipated is was a creepy abandoned building.   
"Why can't we ever go on a case at a 5-star hotel?" Dean said. He pictured the cobwebs and eerie sigils in the building. He shuddered. He hated his job.   
They got out of the impala and headed up the stairs to where the big red doors stood.   
"Why do all the creepy houses, have the creepy red doors!" Dean said, again complaining about the job.   
"Why do you always complain?!" Meg said irritated. She was ready to throw some punches if he did it again.   
Dean was about to say something sarcastic, until the big red doors opened. 'Great' Dean though, but he figured he'd keep it to himself, knowing that he really didn't want to irritate Meg at the moment. A figure walked through the doors.   
"Libra." Meg said in a sinister voice.   
"Meg, long time no see!" Libra said in an even more sinister voice, that made the Winchesters and the angel shudder. Meg didn't budge.   
"What are you doing here Libra. Last thing I remember was a hunter sending you back to Hell."   
"Oh honey, just like you I have crawled out of the pit many times. At least I pick better meat suits!"   
"What do you want?" Dean said just wishing the chick fight would end.   
Libra gave Dean a quick flash and sent Sam and Dean flying to the wall. "Oh look at you, the little lost angel! Castiel I presume?"   
"What do you want Libra?" Meg pleaded. Libra looked at Meg then Cas.   
"No... You have a thing for the little winged   
man! Aww isn't that adorable. What about you birdie? You gotta thing for the black eyed witch?"   
"Don't talk about her like that!" Cas pleaded. Meg was shocked.   
"My word! I guess the saying "opposites attract" really goes for something! Oh you two love birds!"   
"Answer the question!" Meg yelled.   
"Meg, my darling, I wish for us to be friends again! I knew you would bring up the old apartment we used to play in together, don't you remember! Meg, I miss you!"   
"Is this gonna turn into a gay porno or are we gonna get this over with?" Dean said. Libra raised her hand and made a fist. Dean began to choke on his own blood.   
"Stop!!" Sam pleaded.  
"Let him go Libra!" Meg said watching as Sam began to break down into tears, Castiel start to shake, and a pool of red liquid surround the floor around Dean as he coughed up the blood he chocked on.   
Libra stopped, and let him go. Dean sucked in the air as he finally got his breath back.   
"Don't tell me. You gotta thing for Dean too?"   
"Never."   
"So you deny Dean, but what about our black winged friend over there?"   
"Ok fine you got me! I love him! I've been there for him and he's been there for me. I love this adorable, blue eyed man! But guess what, that doesn't change anything between me and him. So if you wanna use that against me, go ahead, but it's not gonna work ok! And Libra, we will never be friends like we used too! SAM!"   
"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..." Sam began but then he began to choke. Dean flinched but he knew what to do.   
"Potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..." Then Dean began to choke along with Sam, but the exorcism kept going.   
"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Meg resumed, but somehow Libra managed to keep them all chocking, but one. Castiel stood there watching his three best friends die in front of him. He knew the next line, the line that would finish it, but he just could not remember.   
Sam and Dean fell to the floor. Meg had her hands around her throat staring at Castiel with eyes that begged him to finish it. There faces turned purple as they slowly faded away.   
He remembered.... "Adinos!" Castiel screamed and then so did Libra. Sam, Dean, and Meg sat up and watched as Libra's soul went down into Hell.   
"Thanks Cas." Dean said and then went into a spasm if coughing.   
"You ok Dean?" Sam asked. Something was wrong. "Cas what's happening?"   
"Castiel looked around. He didn't see anything. Then Meg went into her pocket. She held up a hex bag. They all stared at her.  
"Wait I... I didn't... It's not me I swear!"   
"BURN IT!" Sam screamed, running toward Meg. He grabbed the hex bag and clicked on his lighter. He burned the hex bag.   
Sitting up Dean said "see Cas, this is why you don't trust a demon."  
Castiel looked at Meg.  
"Castiel, I swear I didn't do it! Don't you guys see? Libra planted it on me!"   
Castiel disappeared.   
"Great! Remember what I told you earlier, about screwing things up? Well you went and did it again!" Dean said as he got up and headed out towards his car. Sam turned around to talk to Meg, but she was already gone. 

'How could I be so stupid?' Meg thought to herself. 'Dean was right! I messed up any chances I had with Castiel!'

Castiel felt betrayed. How could Meg do such a thing! He realized that what he thought was just a stupid dream. More like a stupid nightmare. He was so mad and frustrated, but maybe he was blowing things out of proportion. Maybe Meg was right. Maybe Libra did plant that Hex bag on her. Now he felt horrible! How could he be so arrogant?! 

Meg sat on the couch that was in the abandoned house she lived in. She liked it there. No one ever found her, and it was the closest thing to home. Her heart ached. She wished it never happened. She wished Castiel wasn't mad at her. But she knew he was. She got up and went to her bathroom. 

He wanted to make it up to her. He felt bad for being so judge mental. She was a demon, and he loved her. He was proud to admit it. He kept playing it over and over in his head. He'd never been so mad at himself. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. Stared for a moment. She felt like crying but she held it in. She bent down and splashed her face with water. 

'How could I make it up to her' Castiel thought. 

When she looked up, she saw Castiel staring in the mirror.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked.   
"You... Love me?"   
"I didn't make that up."   
"I... Love you too."   
"Castiel..."   
"You can call me Cas."   
"Actually if you don't mind me calling you unicorn?"   
"Unicorn? Those are only fairytale!"  
"Exactly my little unicorn. Your my fairytale." Meg smiled, sending chills throughout his body.   
"Do you remember the pizza man?"  
"Yes I do!"   
"Is that a good memory?"  
"Yes, Castiel."  
"Unicorn?"   
"Yes!" She smiled again.   
"Remember that game of twister?"   
"Yes!"  
"Can we play again?"   
"Of course, but I have some different rules." Meg pulled him close. Her lips close to his. Castiel grabbed Meg and started to kiss her the way he did before. Meg lifted her shirt, as Castiel took off his tie.   
"Your quick at this" Meg said, but Castiel only smiled. He unbuttoned his shirt, as she did with her pants. 

Meg laid curled up in Castiel's arms. Castiel had his arm around her. Meg smiled.   
"Well my little unicorn. What was that like?"   
"It reminded me of the the pizza man!"   
"Was the pizza man happy?"  
"Yes." Castiel replied as he kissed her forehead. They both smiled. Libra was right. Opposites do attract.


End file.
